Elections act
World Legislative Act #29 To inaugurate enabling legislation for the World Boundaries and Elections Administration, including provisions for a Global Peoples Assembly Short title: Elections Act Whereas, the People of Earth have great need for the electoral processes and popular decision making processes as defined in the Earth Constitution Article 2. Section 9; Article 4 Sections 5 & 7; Article 5., Section C.; Whereas, the Earth Constitution has adequate provisions for both representative democracy and for direct democracy; defined in Article 8, Section C., for a World Boundaries and Elections Administration to meet this need; Whereas, the People of Earth are already working on the processes for decision making in numerous non-governmental and para-governmental organizations around the world; This eighth session of the Provisional World Parliament , meeting in August 2004 at Gomptinagar, City Montessori School, Lucknow, India, hereby adopts this Act to inaugurate enabling legislation for the World Boundaries and Elections Administration (WBEA), including provisions for a Global Peoples Assembly. 1. Basic Administrative Structure As per the Earth Constitution, Article 8 C-2., a Cabinet Minister and a Senior Administrator, or a Vice President and a Senior Administrator, together with a World Boundaries and Elections Commission, direct the World Boundaries and Elections Administration. One commissioner each from ten World Electoral and Administrative Magna-Regions, plus the Cabinet Minister and the Senior Administrator composes the commission. As soon as the first operative stage is reached, the House of Counsellors shall nominate the Commissioners from qualified members of a Global Peoples Assembly, and then the World Presidium may appoint from the nominations for five year terms. During the stage of provisional world government, the Global Peoples Assembly may make the nominations directly. The Presidium can then appoint nominees for three year terms, or until the next session of Provisional World Parliament, whichever is longer. Commissioners may serve consecutive terms. 2. Administrative Functions. The functions of the World Boundaries and Elections Administration (WBEA) include the following, in conformance with the Earth Constitution, Article 8, C-1: 2.1. To define the boundaries for the basic World Electoral and Administrative Districts, the World Electoral and Administrative Regions and Magna-Regions, and the Continental Divisions, for submission to the World Parliament for approval by legislative action. 2.2. To make periodic adjustments every ten or five years, as needed, of the boundaries for the World Electoral and Administrative Districts, the World Electoral and Administrative Regions and Magna-Regions, and of the Continental Divisions, subject to approval by the World Parliament. 2.3. To define the detailed procedures for the nomination and election of Members of the World Parliament to the House of Peoples and to the House of Counsellors, subject to approval by the World Parliament. 2.4. To conduct the elections for Members of the World Parliament to the House of Peoples and to the House of Counsellors. 2.5. Before each World Parliamentary Election, to prepare Voters' Information Booklets which shall summarize major current public issues, and shall list each candidate for elective office together with standard information about each candidate, and give space for each candidate to state respective views on the defined major issues as well as on any other major issue of choice; Voter Information Booklets shall include information on any initiatives or referendums which are to be voted upon; to distribute the Voter's Information Booklets for each World Electoral District, or suitable group of Districts; The WBEA shall seek the advice of the Institute on Governmental Procedures and World Problems, the Agency for Research and Planning, and the Agency for Technological and Environmental Assessment in preparing the booklets. 2.6. To define the rules for world political parties and political representation, subject to approval by the World Parliament, and subject to review and recommendations of the World Ombudsmus. 2.7. To define the detailed procedures for legislative initiative and referendum by the Citizens of Earth, and to conduct voting on supra-national or global initiatives and referendums in conjunction with world parliamentary elections. 2.8. To conduct plebiscites when requested by other Organs of the World Government, and to make recommendations for the settlement of boundary disputes. 2.9. To conduct a global census every five years, and to prepare and maintain complete demographic analyses for Earth. In addition to pre-stipulated functions, the World Boundaries and Elections Administration shall perform the following duties: 2.10. To create and maintain a world electoral registry, to manage the electoral process. 2.11. To directly stimulate and promote popular participation in world government affairs on a worldwide basis. In particular, to support a Global Peoples Assembly (GPA), to include peoples committees and peoples councils on a wide variety of different issues. The Global Peoples Assembly may include all citizens of Earth who express a desire to participate in the Assembly in conformance with world law. 2.12. To eventually construct and maintain dedicated facilities for the Global Peoples Assembly (GPA) in every Administrative District on Earth, with facilities of ample capacity for all world citizens projected to participate. 2.13. To directly stimulate and promote a diverse range of approaches to the world decision making processes, to include Internet, radio, television, and other technology decision making systems in the overall decision processes. 3. Boundaries The Provisional World Parliament adopts the Newcombe Proposal for World Districts and Regions, with adjustments as necessary to bring the plan up to date and within constitutional limits. The Provisional World Parliament recommends the World Parliament to immediately review the districting plan, particularly if the districting is not brought fully within constitutional limits by the first operative stage of world government. (The Newcombe Proposal is presented as an addendum to this legislation.) 4. Registry. To make measured elections, a voter registry is necessary. The voter registry shall include identifying information and a three part number. One number part consisting of four digits shall identify the voter's primary electoral district of residence. A second part consisting of six digits (00.00.00) shall record the birth date, in day.month.year Common Era format. The third number part consisting of twelve digits is randomly generated from among available registry numbers. The World Service Authority, together with the World Citizens Registry, shall operate the Registry. As the World Service Authority is already operating with a numbered registry system, the World Citizen Registry shall make recommendations to the World Service Authority and to the WBEA Commission for integrating the two systems within the World Electoral and Boundaries Administration. The World Service Authority shall report to the WBEA regarding its operations, including integration process. The budget proposal shall include a budget proposal in Earth credits for upgrading its system to the sixteen digit format. The budget proposal shall include projected itemized costs in Earth credits for registering the following numbers of citizens: 4.1 2,500,000..............(FEC, Art 17, Sec C1a) 4.2. 301,000,000 (FEC, Art 17, Sec C1b) 4.3. 600,000,000...........(FEC, Art 17, Sec C1c) 4.4. 3,000,000,000 (FEC, Art 17, Sec D1) 4.5. 5,500,000,000.........(FEC, Art 17, Sec E1) 4.6. 7,000,000,000 (approximately Earth population in five years' time?) 5. Nomination and Election of Members to the World Parliament The World Boundaries and Elections Commission (WBEC) shall plan details for the nomination and election of delegate Members of the World Parliament to the House of Peoples and to the House of Counsellors. To facilitate this process, the WBEC shall request electoral procedure proposals from the Global Peoples Assembly and from peoples committees, peoples councils and other groups promoting world parliament and world electoral processes. The WBEC may adjust submitted electoral procedure proposals as appropriate. Upon thorough definition, the WBEC shall submit the plans to the Provisional World Parliament and World Parliament. This Act requires a solemn undertaking in support of the Earth Constitution from any world citizen who will be a candidate in any campaign for the House of Peoples or House of Counsellors. 6. Conducting Elections The World Boundaries and Elections Administration shall conduct measured elections as soon as feasible. To facilitate this process, the World Boundaries and Elections Commission may request coordination assistance from the Global Peoples Assembly and from Peoples Committees, Peoples Councils and other groups promoting world parliament and world electoral processes. As soon as feasible, the World Boundaries and Elections Commission shall begin allocations, in Earth credit or Earth currency, from its budget for the purpose of conducting measured elections. 7. Voter Information Office This Act establishes the Voter Information Office to include not only campaign positions of candidates, but also printed versions of world legislation, the Earth Constitution, world governmental reports and bulletins, projections, commentaries, Institute for Economic Democracy literature and other materials. The Office may include a section dedicated for political parties, though the WBEA does not finance the printing costs for participating parties. Participating parties will have a quota of space in the party section, according to conditions decided by the WBEA. The first office of the Voter Information Office is in Lucknow, India. The WBEC may establish Magna-Regional offices in Washington, D.C., in USA and in Tokyo, Japan, or in other locations, as conditions permit. As soon as feasible, the WBEC will establish a Regional Office within each World Region and a District Office within each World District. 8. Rules for Political Parties Political parties that wish to participate in the Electoral Process must ratify the Earth Constitution. The WBEA shall determine further rules of procedure for political parties, subject to approval by the World Parliament. 9. Campaign Limits – Candidates may receive campaign contributions only from world citizens (natural persons) or from the public electoral campaign budget of the WBEA. Campaign contributions are limited to one thousand Earth credits or currency (ө1000) per person contributing. The WBEA may match campaign contributions in accordance with its budget and rules established by the WBEA and approved by the World Parliament. 10. Legislative Initiatives Initiatives are electoral processes that have originated directed from the People. By initiative signed by at least 200,000 citizens, the People may initiate World Parliamentary debate directly. The People turn in the signed initiative to the World Boundaries and Elections Commission. The WBEC presents the initiative at the Provisional World Parliament or World Parliament. Initiatives shall conform to the basic professional legislative drafting guidelines adopted by the Provisional World Parliament. This Act recommends world citizens to ensure conformity with guidelines before circulating initiative for citizens' signatures, as the WBEC may discard ambiguous or incomprehensible initiatives. 11. Legislative Referendums World Referendums are electoral processes that have originated from the World Parliament, but that are voted upon directly by the People. During the provisional stage of world government and the first operative stage of world government, the Provisional World Parliament or World Parliament may conduct referendums, or until an operative electoral voter registry is established in a World Electoral and Administrative District, the Provisional World Parliament or World Parliament may conduct referendums outside of the general elections and measured voting process. As soon as feasible, world citizens will vote upon legislative referendums during general elections, or in special election, within a measurable vote. 12. Plebiscites World Plebiscites are electoral processes that have originated either directly from the People, or from the Provisional World Parliament or from the World Parliament. World Plebiscites are voted upon by the People. However, the WBEA may conduct World Plebiscites at sub-jurisdictional levels, as defined in the Earth Constitution. 13. Census During the provisional stage of world government, the electoral process may operate using census data acquired before provisional world government. Sources may include national government census figures, local government census figures, population research reports or reports from other sources, such as United Nations Population Fund. As soon as feasible after the beginning of the first operative stage of world government, the World Boundaries and Elections Commission shall submit a collaborative action plan to the World Parliament, including proposed means to conduct the periodic 5 year census. 14. Global Peoples Assembly (GPA) The Global Peoples Assembly is a global para-governmental agency and process, comprising both non-governmental and governmental functions, emerging to improve democratic process at a global level, encouraging popular participation in making world citizen decisions. 14.1 Functions of the Global Peoples Assembly, its subsidiary and partner organizations, include the following: 14.1.1. to endorse, promote or reject endorsement of candidates to any House of the Provisional World Parliament or World Parliament. Endorsement or rejection of endorsement by the GPA is not binding on candidates, but may carry significant political weight; 14.1.2. to recommend that the World Parliament deliberate specified issues or subjects of legislation; 14.1.3. to generate necessary world citizens Initiatives and Plebiscites for election by the People of Earth in measured world elections conducted by the World Boundaries and Elections Administration, if the Global Peoples Assembly does not perceive recommendations to be adequate; 14.1.4. to discuss pending decisions and past decisions of the World Parliament; 14.1.5. to discuss pending decisions and past decision of the People via world initiatives, world referendums and world plebiscites; 14.1.6. to form citizens commissions to investigate electoral procedures, systems or subsystems that may have been subverted by faulty or fraudulent electronic count or other means, or the secrecy of which may have been compromised. (The individuals vote is secret, but not the actual counting of votes, which is a public function.); and 14.1.7. to discuss and review its own functioning, making corrections as necessary to ensure broad popular participation in the world political process. 14.2 Membership and Partner Organizations 14.2.1. Participating members. A Delegate's Council shall register any person as a participating member who declares sympathy with the goals of GPAM if the registering person has participated within the last two years in a Local Peoples Assembly (LPA), Regional Peoples Assembly (RPA), or Global Peoples Assembly GPA), or other GPAM activity. This includes participation in an endorsed or co-sponsored event or activity. This entitles a participating member to join in GPAM debates and to vote on GPAM issues in person or by mail or electronic means. Participants in a GPAM directed activity not responding to two consecutive requests to vote or debate over two or more weeks are determined temporarily inactive for purposes of quorum rules for that activity. 14.2.2. Contributing members. Participating members may become contributing members via a GPAM fiscal agent, and may register as a member of an LPA, RPA, GPA or GPAM itself. Participating members are automatically contributing members of higher level assemblies and of GPAM. The Delegates Council policy may determine the division of participating membership dues among these entities (LPA, RPA, GPA or GPAM.) 14.2.3. Partner Organizations. A partner organization is a non-profit entity, such as a national or international non-governmental (NGO), community-based organization, professional or labour organization, or governmental entity in sympathy with the goals of GPAM. A participating organization is a partner organization which periodically hosts an assembly to choose delegates and conduct other GPAM business. Partner organizations are encouraged to become participating organizations by hosting assemblies. 14.3. Delegates Council. 14.3.1. Initial Arrangements Volunteers shall organize the first Delegates Council. All groups that the first Delegates Council recognizes as peoples assemblies or possible affiliates are entitled to one delegate in the next higher jurisdictional level of the Peoples Assembly. The Delegates Council shall make recommendations as to Delegates Council size, specific responsibilities of Delegates, Delegates Council manner of replacement, and Delegates' compensation, if any, and submit this to the vote of the plenary of the Global Peoples Assembly. The Delegates Council shall have representation from at least all twenty World Electoral and Administrative Regions of Earth, though to begin, it may have less. 14.3.2. Liaisons and Delegates Numbers of Delegates. This Act encourages broad participation in the Global Peoples Assembly. This Act recommends the Credentials Committee to find additional adjacent space and electronically link the assembly, if feasible. If there are too many delegates to function effectively or equitably, due to facility capacity restrictions, the Credentials Committee may reduce the number of delegates to a particular assembly by only accepting delegates from regional assemblies, or from regional groupings of assemblies, and from larger assemblies or populations: 14.3.2.1. A smaller assembly with at least 10 participating members may elect or nominate 1 delegate to attend a larger assembly, at least 100 participating, then 2 delegates, at least 1000 participating then 3 delegates, etc. This method may be modified as needed by replacing "10" by any number x, so that an assembly with at least xn participating members has n delegates. 14.3.2.2. An assembly may use a method for extra delegates based on area population size, say 1 extra delegate for a population over 100,000, 2 for over 1,000,000, 3 for over 10,000,000, etc. 14.3.2.3. An assembly may elect or nominate delegates based on financial support, for example, the assembly may nominate m extra delegates for at least ym contributing members, by choosing an appropriate number y. 14.3.2.4. Assemblies or organizations may designate participating members as liaisons to other assemblies and organizations. Delegates are liaisons who are designated to sit on the Delegates Council by their assemblies or non-participating partner organizations. This Act requires that an executive or governing council delegate of a partner organization obtain respective authorization from the partner organization, but need not officially represent the views of that organization. The Delegates Council will request alternates or replacements for inactive delegates 14.3.2.5. Partner organizations may designate a single delegate, but partner delegates shall constitute less than 50% of all delegates. In order to accomplish this, or for other purposes this Act adopts a uniform method to allow large assemblies to have more than one delegate. 14.3.2.6. Subject to availability of resources, GPAM may subsidize travel and other expenses for delegates who request financial aid, according to need and past or potential level of participation. 14.3.3. Voting The Delegates Council and other groups of the Global Peoples Assembly will seek consensus, with 2/3 of those present required for decisions on resolutions, internal initiatives, policy, Charter and Bylaws. Consensus and electoral decisions take effect immediately, but if a ratification vote fails at a future GPAM Plenary, the respective assembly must revoke or change the decision as advised. By simple majority vote, Delegates, liaisons or partner members may submit proposed decisions, along with pro and con statements, to the participating members for an advisory vote. Other contested decisions, including elections and procedural decisions, are by majority vote. Robert's Rules of Order Newly Revised, latest edition is the basic manual for procedure of the Global Peoples Assembly and the Delegates Council, unless the Delegates Council or Global Peoples Assembly decides otherwise. To ease access to Robert's Rules, the Delegates Council or Global Peoples Assembly may decide to use the 1917 edition of Robert's Rules of Order Newly Revised, from public domain. 14.3.4. Meetings The Delegates Council shall meet at GPAs, and shall strive to meet in person at least annually and electronically at least quarterly. For voting purposes, a quorum shall be 25% of all delegates. 14.3.5 Leadership The Delegates Council shall elect officers to conduct business and organize meetings. These officers shall include President, Vice-President, Secretary, and Treasurer, who serve for up to two terms of two years each. The Delegates Council make create other leadership positions and groups as needed, with duties and terms of office. 14.3.6. Credentials Committee. The Delegates Council shall form a Credentials Committee to compile a list of qualified assemblies and partner organizations and to maintain a database of participating members and of current delegates, and alternates. This committee shall also solicit potential assemblies and partner organizations and issue qualification guidelines with approval of the Delegates Council. The Credentials Committee shall determine the activity of participating members for quorum purposes. The Credentials Committee shall form a list of recommended candidates to serve in elections to the House of Peoples and to the Hour of Counsellors in general world government elections. The Credentials Committee may elaborate commentary on World Parliament candidates coming from the World Districts and Regional Assemblies. A candidate for World Parliament may run for office without endorsement from the Credentials Committee, if all qualifications are met, as defined in the Earth Constitution. 14.3.7. Internal Initiatives. An internal initiative is a initiative emerging from the Global Peoples Assembly and affecting the Global Peoples Assembly. An assembly that sponsors an internal initiative may circulate its proposal to the active GPAM participants for feedback and revision by that assembly. 10% of the participating membership must endorse the final version of this internal initiative before it goes to the Delegates Council. The Delegates Council must then act on the initiative, possibly after amendments, with acceptance requiring a 2/3 vote of those present. If acceptance fails, the Delegates Council will refer the internal initiative, with pro and con statements, to a GPAM Plenary for deliberation and an up or down 2/3 vote of those present. Internal Initiatives must be consistent with the Earth Constitution. 14.4. GPAM Plenary Sessions 14.4.1. Voting on Policy. Simple majority vote of the Global Peoples Assembly Plenary decides resolutions, general policy decisions, internal initiatives, and changes to Bylaws or Charter, as submitted by the Delegates Council, The Delegates Council may attempt to rephrase failed motions for reconsideration at a future Global Peoples Assembly Plenary. A GPAM Plenary may be an in-person session at a GPA, or it may be conducted by the Delegates Council with mail or electronic ballot from participating members. A Plenary may also propose a resolution, policy decision, or Bylaw or Charter Change for consideration by the Delegates Council. 14.4.2. Voting for Candidates. The "Borda Count" is recognized by mathematical authorities as less subject to unexpected results or to manipulation than most other voting methods. First each voter ranks all the candidates (or choices) from highest to lowest preference, possibly ranking some equally. The least preferred candidate gets no votes, the next candidate gets 1 vote, the next 2 votes, etc. For example, if there are 5 candidates, then the candidates ranked most to least preferred, get 4,3,2,1,0 votes respectively. The candidate with the most votes wins. If there are n candidates, the most preferred candidate gets n-1 votes, the next n-2 votes, etc. If m positions are to be filled, then the highest m recipients of votes are elected. If several candidates are ranked equally, then each gets an equal number of votes. Thus if the 2nd and 3rd candidates are ranked equally in the 5 candidate example, the voting allocation would be 4, 2.5, 2.5, 1, 0. If the Delegates Council has forwarded nominees for multiple at-large offices, then election is by a Borda count. However, the Plenary Session has the option, by majority vote, of rejecting all candidates for individual offices or of slates of candidates for multiple openings. 14.4. 3. Other Procedures. Procedural issues not addressed by the Bylaws will be governed by Robert's Rules of Order Newly Revised, latest edition. 14.5. Financial Arrangements 14.5.1 Fiscal Agents. GPAM shall initially affiliate with fiscal agents in different countries or regions for handling membership fees and possibly other tasks, such as fundraising or communications. A fiscal agent is a non-profit organization that receives a percentage of the membership fees and other monies raised, to be negotiated according to agreed tasks. GPAM may form its own entities to handle financial matters, consistent with world legislation. 15. Dedicated Facilities for the Global Peoples Assemblies The Global Peoples Assemblies may meet in rented or offered facilities, as necessary. The Provisional World Parliament recommends the World Parliament to construct dedicated facilities, such as a Magna-Forum in each Magna-Region (10 Magna Regions). This Act recommends a Magna-Forum facility with capacity to host 25,000 people during the first operative stage of World Government, and beyond. If the people by plebiscite in a magna-region decide that larger facilities are necessary, the Agencies of the Integrative Complex will study the environmental and social impact of larger facilities' requirements, to assess the optimum location for the larger facility. If there are not significant environmental or social impact problems projected by the larger facility, the World Parliament may allocate the funds for the larger facility. Global equity is a determining factor in the decision for placement of forums. Therefore, if one magna-region has a larger magna-forum built, this may be a precedent for the building of larger magna-forum facilities in other magna-regions. This Act recommends the World Parliament to construct a Regional-Forum facility in each World Region, with capacity to host 5 to 10,000 people during the first operative stage of world government, and 25,000 people during the second operative stage and full operative stage of world government. This Act recommends World Parliament to construct a District Forum facility with capacity to host 1000 people during the provisional stage of world government, 5,000 people during the first operative stage of world government, 10,000 people during the second operative stage of world government, and 25,000 people during the full operative stage of World Government. Each constructed forum facility shall have full access for disabled persons. Each constructed forum facility shall have a crèche with professional child development personnel, for attending infants and children up to 14 years of age, while parents or custodians are attending the Global Peoples Assembly. 16. Internet Programs This Act promotes the development of Internet programs and projects to create a better and stronger world democratic process. Internet programs include wikis (such as the Community of World Citizens at http://cwc.betterdemocracy.net), non-governmental organization web pages, para-governmental web pages, other web pages, skypes, list serves, e-groups, electronic polling mechanisms, and instantaneous translation services. 17. Radio and Television This Act authorizes the Agency for Research and Planning to assign public radio and television frequencies for each District, Region and other jurisdictional levels of the Earth Federation. The frequencies assigned shall include dedicated frequencies for broadcast of each District, Region and other jurisdictional level of the Global Peoples Assembly. 18. Other Technology systems may supplement To reach world citizens who live in rural areas, under conditions of poverty, or who otherwise do not have access to Internet, television or radio, the WBEA shall expend a portion of its budget to reach and include participation from world citizens who otherwise would not be able to participate. This may include other technology systems, such as paper dissemination of voter information booklets. The WBEA shall recommend a budget portion in its first proposed budgets. Upcoming sessions of the Provisional World Parliament or World Parliament may determine the exact portions. 19. Children's Participation This Act commends the Children's World Parliament and the World Parliament of Youth. This Act recognizes the great importance for the education of youth in civic responsibility. The World Boundaries and Elections Commission shall include budgetary provisions for youth participation and parliamentary training in the annual budget of the WBEA. 20. The Syntegrity Project On a semi-annual basis, or as often as feasible, the WBEA shall sponsor syntegrations to analyze weaknesses in the structure of the WBEA system and sub-systems, to find recommendations for improvement, and for other purposes. WBEA shall pay for syntegrations from its operating budget. 21. Budget The World Boundaries and Elections Commission shall prepare an annual budget to be submitted to the sessions of the Provisional World Parliament and World Parliament, including proposals for operation of each program of the WBEA and in particular an elections budget. The Provisional World Parliament and World Parliament may make adjustments to budgetary requests, to efficiently strengthen the overall program for Earth Federation. Upon budget approval by the Provisional World Parliament or World Parliament, the Central Bank of the World Treasury shall disburse funds monthly to the WBEA for its operations. The WBEA shall make budget requests and report expenditures in terms of Earth credits or Earth currency. 22. Reporting The World Boundaries and Elections Administration shall make an annual report to the World Parliament and to the Presidium. 23. Further Provisions The World Parliament may at any time define further the responsibilities, functioning and organization of the World Boundaries and Elections Administration, consistent with the provisions of Article VIII and other provisions of the Earth Constitution. * * * * * * * * * * The Elections Act was adopted by the Eighth Session of the Provisional World Parliament convened in conformance with the Constitution for the Federation of Earth on 12 August 2004, at City Montessori School, Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh, India. Attested: Eugenia Almand, Secretary Provisional World Parliament More information: tiahoga@prodigy.net.mx fax: 52-739-39-51264 govt_rules@yahoo.com gmartin@radford.edu www.wcpa.biz www.worldproblems.net www.mondparlamento.net